


Backseat Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Racism, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a tryst in the backseat of a police cruiser Judy and Nick have to deal with the consequences that come from it, in a city still healing from the night howler incident; they have their work cut out for them, but with the help of friends and family the two may just make it.





	1. Backseat Loving

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea I had for a long while, and I'm ashamed to say it was inspired by a porn video, if your wondering which one just look up Zonkpunch's Nick and Judy video. But other than that I've been wanting to tell a Nick and Judy have kits story for a while now.

Judy let out a small involuntary gasp. Her body felt like it was on fire, and it was a fire she did not want to stop at all. She was in the back of her police cruiser in a dark alley, and her boyfriend Nick Wilde was currently pumping his cock in and out of her like no tomorrow.  

            “N-Nick!” Judy managed to huff out between gasps and slight moans as her boyfriend continued to fuck her. She was still a bit in awe at how this happened. She and him were sitting in the back of the cruiser her in her uniform and him in civilian clothing. Nick had gotten the day off and she hadn’t, but he decided to visit her during her lunch break.

            “So, how’s work without me?” Nick asked as he nonchalantly chewed on a bug burger, idly kicking his feet to and fro in the backseat of the cruiser. Judy rolled her eyes and continued to hear her lunch.

            “It’s fine, just slightly boring.” Judy said as she scotched closer to her boyfriend now sitting firmly in his lap. This did not go unnoticed by Nick who gently placed his hands on her hips.

            “You know Carrots, I can think of a way to alleviate your boredom.” Nick said as he moved his hands from her hips to wrap them completely around her.

            “Oh, and what is that?” Judy asked biting her lips slightly, she knew perfectly well what Nick was suggesting. He gently put his mouth to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

            “We could have some ‘fun’.” Nick said as he moved one of his hands to slightly hover above Judy’s crotch, he also began to gently bite her neck causing her to let out a slight moan.

            “Ni-Nick we can’t do it here, we’re in public.” Judy managed to moan out as Nick continued to bite and nibble at her sensitive neck. Nick seemed to take this as a challenge and continued to kiss her, but also slipped his hand ever so slightly into the waistband of her pants. These things were causing Judy to squirm in his lap, each movement making his already hard member even harder.

            “That’s what makes it fun.” Nick said in a husky tone.

            “But what if we get caught?” Judy whined as Nick slipped his hands the rest of the way into her pants, making her last word nearly hitch as his diligent fingers inserted themselves into Judy’s entrance.

            “We won’t, c’mon fluff you know this would be fun.” Nick said as he continued to finger her from insider he pants. Judy had to admit the idea of having sex out in public; where any mammal could possibly catch them was making her even wetter than before.

            “Alright, just try to keep it quiet.” Judy said as she undid her pants fully allowing Nick freer access to her sex.“Trust me, you won’t regret this.” Nick said as he removed a finger from Judy’s entrance, much to the bunny’s annoyance. This annoyance was quickly quelled when she felt him unbuckling his pants. Judy could feel the bulge that was aching to get free. Judy removed herself from her boyfriend and took his hand in hers.

“Um, Judy what are you doing?” Nick asked as he was stood up, he was wondering what his girlfriend was doing, until he saw her lay on her back pulling her pants off presenting her pussy to him.

“Come on slick, I don’t have all day.” Judy said teasing her boyfriend slightly. Nick obliged quickly undoing his pants fully He got on all fours, with her feet resting firmly on his knees and his hands and arms pinning hers slightly. With one quick move Nick penetrated Judy making her let out a small whine of pleasure as his member stretched her pussy.

He began to pump in and out of her making her moan slightly with each thrust and each entrance. Though he was not going fast enough for his taste, so after a few more thrusts he stopped. This made Judy annoyed slightly.

“Why’d you stop?” Judy asked, her question was immediately answered when Nick readjusted himself and began to pump into her even faster than he was at the beginning.  This made the bunny roll her head back as wave after wave of pleasure began to hit her.

“N-Nick!” She huffed, feeling herself becoming engrossed into his ministrations on her. As he went faster she felt herself about to reach her limit. With a few more plunges she felt herself let go as she reached her climax, letting out a whine of pleasure. Waiting a few moments for Judy to finish her orgasm Nick thought of a way that would make his finishing even better.

“Hey Jude, remember that thing you said you always wanted to try with my knot?” Nick asked a devious smile on his face, Judy could only shake her head in agreement her body still coming down from her climax.

“Let’s say you and I try it out.” Nick said as he began to plunge his knot into Judy, making her whine out even more. As he knot fucked her he felt himself reaching his edge quickly. With each entrance, it got closer and closer, until it hit. His seed began to flow into Judy as he plunged the knot fully into her. A few minutes later his knot deflated and he exited Judy and laid beside her the two panting with exhaustion.

“That was, cheese and crackers that was.” Judy could barely form a coherent sentence as she hugged her boyfriend tightly.

“Best lunch break ever.” Nick said kissing Judy on the cheeks.

“Yep,” Judy said as she looked at her phones time, she still had a few minutes left in her lunch break, “Come on slick help me get cleaned up and I’ll drop you off at home.” Judy said, a few minutes later after getting cleaned up Judy had dropped Nick off at their apartment and continued the rest of her shift. Returning home Judy found Nick doing his usual eight pm routine, preparing dinner for the day.

“Welcome back, how was the rest of work?” Nick asked as he tasted the stir fry he was making to see if it was good.

“Boring, though after what happened during lunch; nothing short of a high-speed chase can be any more exciting.” Judy said as she took off her Kevlar vest and put it on the hanger next to Nick’s uniform.

“Glad you enjoyed that Carrots,” Nick said teasing his girlfriend, “Well dinners ready.” Nick said. The two ate at the sofa watching Zooflix and laughing. Not a care in the world. Though a few weeks Judy after feeling sicker than normal, decided to visit her physician. After a few standard checkup procedures and a few other things that Judy was questioning the reason for, her doctor came back to her with a smile on his face.

“Well congratulations are in order Miss Hopps.” The doctor said, this made Judy raise an eyebrow.

“Um...why?” Judy asked, she was not sure what the doctor was talking about, but she was about to figure out.

“I’m happy to say that you are going to be having kits.” Her doctor said, those words made Judy nearly sputter.

“Wh-what!” Judy yelled not sure how to react to what she was just told, “How!” Judy yelled still in shock at what was told to her.

“Well Miss Hopps, you and your boyfriend Mister Wilde, am I correct?” The doctor asked Judy nodded and the doctor continued he pulled out a paper and handed to Judy, “You and your boyfriend are one of a few predator and prey couples to have a hybrid child, it’s rather exciting.” The doctor said.

“This doesn’t seem physically possible, I mean he’s a fox and I’m a rabbit, how could we?” Judy asked looking at the paper.

“Have a kit? It’s rather rare occurrence, I would consider yourself lucky,” The doctor said putting a hand on her shoulders, “This will help you learn more about it.” He said as he handed her another paper.

“Thank you, I..I need to tell Nick.” Judy said as she got up from the examination table. Stepping out of the office, Judy pulled out her phone, her finger hovering over the call button for Nick.

“Hey Nick…I need to talk to you.” Judy said as she called her boyfriend unsure how to go about telling him about her discovered pregnancy.

“Sure, what about Carrots?” Nick said Judy took a deep breath.

“Can we not do it over the phone, I’d much rather tell you in person.” Judy said hoping this didn’t sound too bad, but knowing Nick it probably did.

“Is something wrong?” Nick asked conforming Judy’s suspicion.

“Don’t worry I just don’t feel like saying this over the phone, I’ll tell you when we get home.” Judy said trying to calm herself.

“Sure, I’ll talk to you then.” Nick said hanging up. She had a few hours to prepare herself to tell Nick what would probably be some of the biggest news in his life, so no pressure she thought. A few hours later when Nick arrived back home she was waiting on the sofa for him, her plan in effect, she was just going to tell him plainly.

“So, what did you want to talk about fluff?” Nick said as he sat down besides Judy giving her a warm smile. Judy took a deep breath and stilled herself to tell him.

“Nick, I’m pregnant.” Judy said plain and simple, those words seemed to make time stop as Judy waited for his response.

**To be continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Friends and Family Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm glad people like this story, and sorry about the lack of description in the first chapter, I was just mostly trying to get things set up, most of the first couple of chapters are gonna probably be like that since I'm trying to do a lot of set up for a story that takes place over a very long period of time.

Judy sat there for what probably felt like an eternity, waiting for her boyfriend Nick Wilde to say, or do something. In actuality it was probably no more than a few seconds to a minute since Nick had received the news that she was pregnant.

            “Nick, are you okay?” Judy asked she could still see the slight shocked expression on his face, “Nick! Say something already!” Judy yelled; this seemed to snap Nick out of his apparent trance and he shook his head.

            “Are, are you sure your…you know…pregnant?” Nick asked still in a bit of disbelief at what he heard her say. In his mind, there was no way that she could be pregnant. For one thing, he was a fox and she was a rabbit, it was just well impossible, right?

            “Yeah, I got the results from our doctor here.” Judy said as she handed the printout of the pregnancy test she received. Looking it over, once, twice and a few more times he was still in a state of disbelief. Judy was pregnant, and he was the father.

            “Nick?” Judy asked not sure what the next few minutes would bring. Instead of giving her an answer Nick hugged her, tears rolling down his eyes. Judy hugged him back still not sure what was going to be happening.

            “You okay Nick?” Judy asked, he nodded and pulled away from her. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

            “It’s, just a shock you know,” Nick said as he put a hand on Judy’s belly; rubbing it lovingly, “We’re having a kit.” Nick said still in a bit of disbelief at the news he had just received a few minutes ago.

            “It’s okay, I’m still kinda in shock myself.” Judy said reassuring Nick, even if only slightly. Later that day when Judy had fallen asleep, Nick still having many, many thoughts rushing through his mind decided to call the only person who he could: Finnick. So he took a walk to the bar that the two used to frequent when they used to be hustlers. It was one of the many hole in the wall dive-bars that litter most of Zootopia. The outside was standard brick and mortar fare, in the window it advertised that sold beer. The neon sign that gave the establishments name flashed, the place was called ‘Mick’s’ but the K didn’t turn on for some reason.

            Setting foot inside, he could make out the stench of beer and a few other fluids that he didn’t want to think about all too much. He could see sitting at the countertop of the bar was his friend.

            “Sup, haven’t seen you here in a long time.” Finnick said to nick as the taller fox took a seat besides his friend.

            “Yeah, it’s been a while,” Nick said as he ordered a beer from the bartender.

            “So, what did you want to talk to me about? You don’t normally call me at eleven in the evening to visit a dive bar unless it’s important.” Finnick asked waiting for Nick to tell him why they were sitting at a bar they stopped going to years ago.

            “Judy’s…pregnant.” Nick said not beating around the bush as he brought up his predicament. What he didn’t expect to happen was for Finnick to laugh, well he sorta did expect him to laugh, just more at him which apparently, he wasn’t.”

            “Boy, you sure know how to tell a joke, but seriously what’s your problem?” Finnick asked, when Nick’s expression didn’t change, the realization dawned on Finnick, “Holy crap you’re serious, how?” Finnick asked no doubt trying to figure out how Nick and Judy could even have a kit.

            “Cause, last I check you and officer fluff weren’t both foxes.”  Finnick added still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

            “You don’t think we’re aware of that it’s apparently a rarity even amongst most species.” Nick said as he took a swig of the rather horrible beer that he was given to by the bartender.

            “Wow, you guys sure do love doing that.” Finnick said as he laughed at Nicks expression, “First you two are the first bunny cop and fox cop, now this.” He said laughing even more, much to Nicks chagrin. Nick let out a defeated sigh.

            “Yeah, just chalk that on my list of accomplishments.” Nick said, what he didn’t expect was for Finnick to put his hand on his shoulders.

            “Trust me kid, parenthood ain’t easy, but if there ever was a fox I know could be a good parent it’s you.”  Finnick said reassuring his friend for the probably daunting task ahead of him.

            “Thanks Finn, I’ll catch up with you later.” Nick said fist bumping his friend as he hopped off the bar stool.

            “Just make me your best man when the wedding happens.” Finnick said laughing still at his friend.

            “No prob.” Nick said as he left the bar and headed back home. The next morning the two had another daunting task to give, telling Bogo about Judy’s pregnancy. It was one of those things that while easy seemed extremely daunting, thanks mostly to how intimidating the cape buffalo was half the time. Walking into the First Precinct they were greed by their good friend and coworker Benjamin Clawhauser.

            “Hey you two!” Clawhauser said excitedly upon seeing his favorite bunny and fox couple. The two waved at him and stopped to talk to him.

            “Hey Benjie, how’s it going?” Nick asked laying his elbow on the desk giving him a smile.

            “Oh, nothing much, but you two are off today what brings you here?” Clawhauser asked trying to figure out what the two were doing at the prescient during their day off. Nick looked at Judy as if to ask for permission to tell him, she nodded and Nick smiled probably about to drop the biggest gossip bomb in this cheetah’s life since finding out about Gazelle dating one of her backup dancers.

            “Well Ben, me and Carrots are going to be having a kit.” Nick waited and watched as the cheetah’s expression changed to one of pure glee, and he tried hard and failed not to laugh at his friends giddiness.

            “Oh my Goodness!” Clawhauser said in pure glee.

            “Yes, we’re having a kit, try to not freak out too much. We’re just here to tell Chief Bogo.” Judy said as she and Nick walked past Clawhauser, “Oh and please don’t spread this around too much.” Judy said as they left up the stairs and went to Bogo’s office.

            “You know he’s gonna blab about this right?” Nick asked his girlfriend wondering why she would tell Clawhauser not to spread the news that they were having a kit around.

            “No reason.” Judy said as she opened the door to Bogo’s office. The place was rather Spartan in its decorations with very few things aside from a few houseplants and other personal touches.  The cape buffalo was reading a newspaper, lowering his reading glasses he put away the paper and brought his hooves together.

            “Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde, why are you two bothering me on your day off?” Bogo asked trying to figure out why the two where there.

            “Well that’s the thing chief we’re probably gonna be taking couple of more days off.” Judy said this caught the buffalo’s attention who raised an eyebrow.

            “And why might that be Officer Hopps?” Bogo asked. Judy then handed her pregnancy test results. Chief Bogo read the report back and forth and after taking a few minutes to digest the information he sighed.

            “Well it’s a shame to lose you two for the time being, but Officer’s enjoy you’re maternity and paternity leave. I’ll run this through MR in a while.”  Chief Bogo said. The two nodded and left the office and headed out to the street in front of the First Prescient.

            “Well, we’ve got a long time to kill Nick where to next?” Judy asked as she took out her phone to check the time, it was only eight in the morning so they had a whole day to kill while they planned out their trip to Bunnyburrow to tell Judy’s parents.

            “Well I think it’s time we gave Mrs. Wilde a visit don’t you think.” Nick said referring his mother who would probably be interested in hearing that she was going to be a grandmother soon.

            “I guess so, come on slick let’s go.” Judy said as she led her boyfriend to go and meet Mrs. Wilde at her home.

            “Right behind you, carrots.” Nick said following her.

**To be continued in Chapter 3**


	3. Friends and Family Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is probably the longest chapter I've worked on, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I din't catch while writing. I hope you guys like this cause it took me forever to write.

Victoria Wilde was a rather spry for her age; granted she wasn’t that much older by most standards at the jubilant age of fifty-seven. So she considered herself lucky in that department. She was lucky in a lot of ways, she had a great son, who despite his earlier days as a hustler is now the first fox to become an officer on the ZPD. She was blessed by most standards and she was quite thankful for that. Still she wished said son would visit more often than he did. This was one of the many thoughts that flashed in her mind as she diligently worked in the kitchen preparing dinner for that day.

She was not sure why she was thinking of her son that day, chances are he was either working or out with his girlfriend, so the probability of him visiting her were rather slim to none. Still an old vixen could dream, couldn’t she? The ringing of her doorbell interrupted her thoughts.

“Coming!” Victoria shouted as she finished what she was doing. When she was opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see the one person she was thinking off. Standing at her doorstep was her son Nicholas Wilde and his girlfriend Judith Hopps. Her face brightened with a wide smile and she scooped the two animals into a loving embrace.

“It’s good to see you son.” Victoria said as she tightened her hug on her son and his girlfriend.

“Mom, mom to tight!” Nick squeaked out as he tried to loosen his mother’s grasp, to no effect, he had to admit for a woman in her fifties his mother had the grip of a vice.

“Oh shush, so what are my son and his lady friend doing here?” Victoria said as she put Nick and Judy down.

“Yeah that’s the thing you might wanna sit mom, just in case.” Nick said to his mother, making the older vixen wonder just what her son was about to tell her that would require her to sit down.

“Nicholas, what did you do?” Victoria asked concerned her son had done something underhanded, a bit rather precious remnant from his days as a hustler. Nick was taken aback by the thought that he had done something of that nature, but shook it off.

“Mother, you wound me, nothing bad has happened,” Nick said as he placed his hand on his mothers, “Mom, me and Judy are having a kit.” Nick said with a bright smile and a rather strong hint of pride at the idea of telling his mother more good news. At first Victoria was a bit unsure she heard what her son said right.

“You, “Victoria asked pointing to nick, “And Judy?” Victoria added pointing to Judy. Nick nodded and his mother seemed to turn into a complete gushing mess gripping her son and his girlfriend into another bone crushing hug.

“I’m gonna have grandkits!” Victoria yelled in joy as she continued to hug Nick and Judy to her body, much to the two’s embarrassment.

“Wow mom I thought you’d be a bit angrier that we’re having a kid out of wedlock.” Nick said to his mother as she hugged him tighter.  Victoria rolled her eyes and put her the two down.

“Hush now, you know I wouldn’t care about something that trivial; besides you know your father and I weren’t exactly married when we had you.”  Victoria said remembering when she and her husband first found out that she was pregnant with Nick; it was probably one of her fondest memories, the fact that she could see it mirrored in her only son, it nearly brought a tear to her eyes.

“Thanks mom, me and Judy appreciate the support.” Nick said hugging his mom a smile plastered squarely on his face.

“Yeah Mrs. Wilde I’m glad we have you on our side.” Judy said joining Nick in the hug.

“Always glad to help you dears.” Victoria said as Nick and Judy got up to leave, “Going so soon?” Victoria asked the two Nick gave his mother a sad look, and shook his head.

“Yeah, this was a short visit, we gotta head out to Bunnyburrow to visit my parents and tell them.” Judy said shuddering at the many lurid thoughts of how her parents would either overreact or underreact to her being pregnant, and that’s not even considering the fact that she got pregnant by a fox. The idea was a pure-D grade-A nightmare, but for her sanity and probable health of her kit she pushed that thought far, far, far into her mind.

“Well it’s a shame I was hoping to have you for dinner, but don’t let me keep you.” Victoria said seeing her son and hopefully soon to be daughter-in-law out, “Oh and Nick, please visit often I don’t want to be a stranger to my grandkit.” Victoria said giving Nick and Judy one last hug before the two left for their car. Jumping inside their car Judy let out a sigh of relief. She was fretting pretty hard before they got to Victoria’s house that the vixen wouldn’t accept that her son was having a kit with a rabbit, but all things considered the discussion and reveal went extremely well, better than she could have hoped in her wildest dreams.

“Told you ma would be okay with us having a kit,” Nick said as he started the car giving Judy one of his usual sly grins, “Besides she was onboard with us dating, why wouldn’t she be happy that I’m now giving her grandkits.”

“I guess you’re right, at least that’s one obstacle down; now we just have to head to Bunnyburrow and deal with my parents and siblings.” Judy said her face resubliming something akin to a thousand-yard stare; Nick put a hand on her shoulder to try and get her back to reality.

“Come on Judy, we can do this, besides we’ve got a good long drive to think of what we’re going to say when we get there.” Nick said as the car began to move and took off in the direction of Bunnyburrow.

“Yeah, you’re right. We can do this.” Judy said regaining her confidence.  The two had about a two hour drive ahead of them so they spent that time either practicing how they were going to reveal that they were having a kit to Judy’s parents, or what the kits name should be.

“I’m more partial to Clarence, it’s got a nice ring to it Clarence Wilde.” Nick said sending another suggestion for the name of their kit.

“I don’t know, I kinda wanna name it after my mom and dad, you know maybe if we do that they might accept it more.”  Judy said bringing forth one of her ideas, “That or Jessica Wilde, I really like that name.” Judy interjected into her previous statement.

“I guess we’ll have to wait until we know what gender this kit is.” Nick said trying to think of several more names, and secretly hoping that Judy wouldn’t shoot down the idea of naming the kid Nicholas Wilde Jr.

“Yep, it’s been a while since I’ve been out here.” Judy said as she looked out the window at the roiling fields that they passed, many of them were carrot fields or some other form of vegetable and the occasional orchid of citrus or other fruit.

“Has a look you don’t see in Zootopia that’s for sure.” Nick said glancing occasionally at the fields himself, Soon the hours began to roll and they arrived at the Hopps Family Farm. It looked the same way it always did when she was younger, the same house, steps, everything. Sitting on the porch was one of her sisters a bit younger than her. She was reading a book and didn’t seem to pay much attention to the car that rolled up to house.

“Hey Jessica!” Judy shouted waving to her younger sister who perked up at her name being shouted; the younger rabbit put her book down and looked at the source of the shout. Seeing Judy waving at her she got up and went inside, and from outside Judy and Nick could hear her shout.

“Guys! Judy’s home!” Jessica shouted to the other members of the Hopps clan.

“Get ready.” Judy said without much change in her expression.

“Ready for wha-” Nick was cut off as hundreds of kits rushed the two, most of them hugging at them and other various displays of affection that only bunnies would find grand, though Nick was not particularly fond of them but bared them for the sake of making this work.

“It’s good to see you guys.” Judy said to her cousins, brothers, sisters nieces and nephews alike. It had been a long while since she’d seen them, so this reconnect was a welcomed excursion, still she had something important to do and had to try to separate her and her boyfriend from the horde of small rabbits.

“Guys, I know you haven’t seen me in a while, but me and Nick need to talk to mom and dad about something.” Judy said trying to push through the group of bunnies.

“Don’t worry Carrots, I’ll catch up with you latter, just fetch me if you need any help.” Nick said giving her a sly grin and a wink; Judy taking his word for it went inside to find some of her other  siblings talking amongst themselves, they were mostly either brothers and sisters her age or older.

“Judy it’s so good to see you again.” Judy’s eldest sister Matilda said as she hugged Judy warmly, Judy reciprocated the hug.

“Yeah it’s always good to see Jude the dude, so what brings you and your foxy friend here to the burrow?” Her brother Makin asked giving her a warm smile.

“I came to talk to mom and dad about something important.”  Judy said trying to not sound nervous, though it was showing through the cracks, but her brothers and sisters either didn’t notice, or were to polite to point it out.

“They’re in the kitchen.” Matilda said pointing to her right where the Hopps family’s kitchen was, walking inside Judy could see her mother and father talking about something that she didn’t know about.

“Jude the dude, it’s good to see ya kid.” Judy’s father Stu Hopps said as he hugged his daughter tightly, Bonnie followed suit.

“How have you been dear?” Bonnie asked her daughter.

“Good mom, um I need to tell you and dad something.” Judy said feeling like the weight of the world was on her entire shoulders, which considering what she was about to reveal to her mother and father might as well have been. Taking a nervous breath of air Judy spoke up.

“Mom, Dad, I’m pregnant…and Nicks the father.”  Judy said, feeling like the weight of the statement left her mouth, now she had to wait for the response that her mother and father. The faces they were making were not the most…. assuring.

“You, um sure Judy?” Stu asked his voice having a large air of disbelief, like he misheard what Judy said.

“I’m pregnant dad, and Nicks the father of my kit.” Judy said with more reassurance. She watched with slight trepidation as her mothers and fathers expressions changed.

“Tha-that’s great Judy. Is Nick here with you?” Bonnie asked looking at with a look that seemed to combine worry with excitement.

“He’s outside, I can go get him.” Judy said as she pointed back towards where the door was.

“Please do Judy, we want to talk to him…privately.” Bonnie said, putting emphases and pronouncing the last couple of words louder than usual so that no everyone within earshot IE Judy’s brothers and sisters would know not to disturb them.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Judy said as she left the two in the kitchen to go and fetch nick, while they waited Bonnie and Stu tried to process what they just heard. A bombshell that they hadn’t expected at all was dropped right in front of them and they had to figure out what to do.

“Alright our daughters pregnant, and it’s by a fox; thoughts Stu?” Bonnie asked her husband. Stu hesitated to answer, not sure what to say, his mind was trying to process several different conflicting thoughts at once. On one hand his daughter was pregnant which was always good news to him, on the other she was pregnant out of wedlock, and on the final she was pregnant by a fox; which while he was starting to come around on them, still was a rather large shocker.  

“I’m not sure, Bonnie, I have to meet this Nick fella face to face and gauge if he’s alright for our girl.” Stu said just as Judy and Nick stepped inside the kitchen. Standing before them was a red fox who had a rather large air of confidence about him. He wore a shirt with a tropical theme and red tie with brown slacks, if it wasn’t for the picture that Judy sent them you wouldn’t be able to tell that he was a police officer.

“Good to finally meet you Mrs. and Mr. Hopps.” Nick said as he extended his hand for Stu and bonnie to shake which the two did with a slight bit of reluctance.

“So, you’re the one who Judy told us about.” Bonnie said as she let go of Nicks hand.

“Yep, Nicholas Wilde, in the flesh.” Nick said giving them a sly grin, “And I have to say I adore your family.” Nick said with a genuine smile, it was an interesting experience to suddenly be around so many animals.

“Well we’re glad for that, though we have one question Mr. Wilde…what are your intentions with my daughter.” Stu asked . Nick knew this question was going to come up, but he soldiered on regardless and spoke up telling Stu and Bonnie just what he hoped to do.

“I have no ill intentions with Judy Mr. Hopps, she’s probably most important mammal in my life besides my own mother, she’s the reason I’m even a cop.” Nick said thinking of how much Judy had changed his life in the short time he had only known her.

“I hope that you can forgive me for having a kit with Judy without being married to her, but unfortunately accidents like this happen. “Nick started he then thought of something that he knew would most definitely get him on Bonnie and Stu’s good graces. Throwing on the maxim charm he spoke these words.

 “And if it would make you feel better I plan on marrying Judy before the kit is born.” Nick said giving them his most powerful reassuring smile; it was one that extruded pure prejudice in your favor. It seemed to work since Bonnie and Stu seemed to start to warm up to him, not by much, but it was a start.

“Alright Mr. Wilde, we can…accept that, so long as Judy is happy, we’re happy.” Bonnie said, Nick was happy to hear that and knew that part one of this rather uphill battle was complete; still he had a rather long way to go.

“So how long do you and Judy plan to stay in Bunnyburrow?” Bonnie asked as she and Stu saw Nick outside to where Judy was standing waiting for her boyfriend and parents to emerge.

“Not sure, it’s all up to Judy.”  Nick said as he took ahold of Judy’s hand giving her a wink, which signaled to her that the talk went well, which was a godsend to the bunny, with a confident smile she spoke up.

“Yeah, we’re sorta on leave until the kit is born so I guess we’ll see.” Judy said still a bit happy that this whole thing didn’t go south. All things considered they could be worse, far, far worse. Still Judy had a suspicion something bad was gonna happen any day now, but deciding to not let that put a damper on her mood she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. This was going to be a good couple of weeks, and she was damn sure of of it.

**To be continued in chapter 4**


	4. Friends and Family Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't supposed to take as long as it did for me to write, but whatever. Also anyone interested in becoming my beta reader please contact me at this address lilithrules7@gmail.com

The summer air was warm and sticky through the tri-burrows area, not that uncommon for that time of year in Bunnyburrow. Inside the Hopps family farm guest room two mammals Judy Hopps and her boyfriend Nick Wilde were finishing unpacking for their several weeks stay.

“Well that’s the last of our stuff, so carrots what’s on the agenda tomorrow?” Nick asked as he put away the last of their stuff. Judy nodded and sat down on her bed.

“Well I’m gonna show you the rest of Bunnyburrow, but now it’s time for you to meet the rest of my family.” Judy said as she got up from the bed.

“You mean the dogpile I was involved with wasn’t most of your family?” Nick asked a bit surprised at the idea that he hadn’t even scratched the surface when it comes to Judy’s extended family. The idea kinda intimidated him, but he put that thought aside for the sake of Judy.

“Well, if that’s the case let’s get this started,” Nick said as he stood up stretched a bit to loosen up his joints and opened the door, “Ladies first.” He said in a slightly mocking tone, Judy rolled her eyes.

“Such a gentelemamel.” She said in the same mocking tone he had employed.

“I aim to please Judith.” Nick said as the two descended the stairs and into the Hopps family house proper, it was around dinner time in the house, so many rabbits were preparing, rushing to set the table, or doing some last-minute cleaning of dishes, a few were helping Mrs. Hopps in the kitchen; it was a well-rehearsed cacophony of mammals moving to and fro, it was almost blinding in a way in how they moved in what could best be described as ‘ordered chaos’

“Wow, your family sure knows how to set up for dinner.” Nick said as he walked past a young doe with a few plates stacked on her head as she set them on the elongated table.

“Hah! This is nothing you should see us during holidays when we invite the families some of my sisters married into.” Judy said sidestepping out of the way of her younger brother who was following the sister with plates on her head.

“I shudder to even imagine.” Nick said trying to imagine how chaotic something like that would even be. They reached the kitchen just in time for Mrs. Hopps to put an apron in Nicks hands and hand a few plates to Judy.

“You two are just in time Nick, if what Judy says is true, that you can help me cook, Judy help your siblings to set the rest of the table.” Bonnie said as she went back to her work in the kitchen. Judy and Nick took a quick glance at each other before they started to work.

Judy was helping most of her siblings set the table and was now having the one thing she didn’t really want now: questions about her and Nicks relationship. In hindsight, she should have seen it coming, but it’s still not something one want’s to talk about with their siblings.

“So, I hear Jude the Prude finally has a bun in the oven, and by a fox of all mammals, how scandals.” One of her younger (though not by much) sisters said in a singsong tone, it was her sister the gossipy doe Elaine.

“You know I’m standing right here, right?” Judy asked her sister, she was not privy to the idea of her siblings discussing her sex life.

“Oh, I know, and it’s fun.” Elaine said laughing at Judy’s expense, rolling her eyes Judy ignored her sister and continued to place plates onto the table.

“Still I’m so surprised that Judy of all mammals would have a kit with a fox.” One of her brothers said this caught Judy’s attention she turned to the brother in question an older sibling by the name of Antwan.

“And what does Nick being a fox have to do with anything?” Judy asked her brother who held up his hands.

“No-Nothing It’s just you know.” Antwan said Judy raised her eyebrows

“I know what? Antwan?” Judy asked getting up into her brother s face making the rabbit nearly sweat due to nervousness.

“It’s just I mean I’m all for species being friends, but you know dating is a bi-” He was cut off by Judy giving him the mother of all death glares.

“Antwan, say one more word about the father of my kit, and no bunny in this house will save you from my wrath; got it?” Judy said sternly to her brother who quickly nodded trying his best to escape his sister’s wrath.

“Good, now I’m going to pretend Id didn’t hear you say any of this, “Judy said leaving her brother behind to continue setting the table, “I hope Nick is having a much better time than me.” She thought; Inside the kitchen, Nick was helping Bonnie and a few of Judy’s siblings to finish cooking the meal for that night’s dinner. Rushing from bunny to bunny, Nick was having a rather hard time keeping up with all the orders being thrown at him.

“God this is worse that when I was at the police academy.” Nick muttered under his breath as he carefully took a carrot cake out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen counter to cool.

“Well that’s the last of things, thank you for the help Nick.” Bonnie said giving Nick a warm smile and a pat on the shoulders.

“Thank you Mrs. Hopps, glad to be of service.” Nick said bowing to Bonnie who let out a small laugh at Nicks show of courtesy. Walking out of the kitchen Nick was pulled aside by one of Judy’s siblings it was one of her sisters, but he couldn’t tell if it was an older or younger sibling.

“Can I help you with something?” Nick asked the doe who looked him up and down, with the kind of scrutiny that a person trying to find any fault in a person would do; something Nick exploited with impunity back when he was still a street hustler.

“I don’t know what your game is fox, but I’m watching you.” The sister said catching Nick off guard slightly, but he didn’t let this show instead keeping his cool and collected demeanor.

“I assure you I have no ill int-” HE was cut off by the sisters speaking up again.

“That may have worked on mom and dad, but I’m more observant than that, I don’t know what Judy see’s in you, but I’m not falling for it,” The sister said pulling Nick’s tie so he was staring directly at her, he was starting to wonder if this was a trait that all the Hopps women shared when it came to him and his damn tie, “If I find out you did anything towards my sister, nobody will find your body, got it?” Judy’s sister’s voice was dripping with probably the most potent of venoms he could hear from any mammal in his life short of Chief Bogo after a particularly stupid joke Nick’s made. Nodding so he could get out of this situation he saw this doe’s personality make a complete and total 180 and she turned back into a nice rabbit.

“Good, but remember I’m watching you.” The doe said leaving Nick behind to contemplate what the hell just happened. Rubbing his forehead in annoyance Nick muttered these words.

“This is gonna be a long couple of weeks.” Nick muttered trying his best to not let Judy’s sister hear him, “A long, long couple of weeks.” He added as he went into the dining hall. Inside many of Judy’s other siblings were sitting at the many tables eating, talking, and having a great time, he could see Judy sitting by herself with a seat open for him. Taking a seat next to Judy, Nick gave her a wink and a smile.

“Hey Nick, how was cooking with my mom?” Judy asked giving her boyfriend, Nick shrugged. Rolling her eyes Judy took a spoonful of carrot soup into her mouth.

          

  “So, dear when did you and Nick find out you were having a kit?” Bonnie asked the two.

“Well it was sorta a surprise for us, we only found out a few days ago.” Judy answered Bonnie nodded, she leaned next to Stu and whispered something into his ears.

“Well that’s how these things happen sometimes, I know that’s how your father and I were having our first litter.” Bonnie added smiling at her daughter and her boyfriend.

“So, when do you two plan to get married?” Stu asked Judy looked at Nick, who was a bit lost in thought; the two had ever really given the idea much thought, they knew they were eventually going to get married if nothing more than to just satisfy their respective parents, but to put a concrete date on it was different.

“We’re not sure, I guess soonish.” Judy replied her father talked to Bonnie for a few seconds.

“Well dear, when you’re ready we’ll help set things up.” Bonnie said with a warm smile, the rest of the night went by rather smoothly with various family members asking about Nick and Judy’s future kit, and a host of other things. When they retired back into the guest room they were bone tired.

“God, carrots, how do you deal with that many brothers and sisters?” Nick said laying onto the bed feeling like he had spent an entire day running.

“Lots and lots of practice, any way rest up we’re getting up early so I can show you the rest of Bunnyburrow” Judy said sitting down next to Nick giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

“That sounds…fun.” Nick said not really looking forward to potentially meeting a bunch of rabbits who will probably judge him for being a fox dating a rabbit, but if it was for Judy he could endure it until they left. He thought about telling Judy about what her sister had told him but decided against it, there would be time to say that later.

**To be continued in chapter 5**


	5. A Trip into Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long lapse in updating, I've had some stuff come up, from my Sisters wedding, to me preparing to head back to college for summer and working on a novel, I've been busy. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. Also the Gideon X Sharla stuff will be important in the next Zootopia fic I work on.

            Summer Mornings in Bunnyburrow were much different than the days and nights, whereas the days where rather hot and muggy and the nights were warm and humid, the mornings were rather cool, when the sun just hadn’t risen above the horizon to warm the world again. Slowly awaking from a lulled slumber Judith Hopps turned to her side where her boyfriend was still asleep, his body rising and falling with each breath he took.

            Gently kissing his forehead Judy got up and began her normal morning routine of stretches and a few light exorcises. She was in the middle of one of her bending when Nick spoke up.

            “You know, I love it when you do morning stretches.” Nick said watching intently as his girlfriend bent over during a stretch. Judy rolled her eyes at this comment.

            “I bet you do, horny fox.” Judy said giving Nick a sly wink, getting up from the bed, encompassing her from behind and putting his muzzle on the crook of her neck. Nibbling at this part of her neck caused Judy to let out a small groan of pleasure and sending a shiver down her spine.

            “Sexy bunny.”  Nick whispered into Judy’s ears, before they could go any further Judy detached herself from Nick, much to the fox’s annoyance.

            “Come on, we got a long day ahead of us,” Judy said as she did one last stretch and beckoned for Nick to follow her, “And if today goes well, I’ll give you a ‘special’ gift for tonight.” Judy said wiggling her hips a bit to emphasize what she meant by gift. 

            “Yes, ma’am.” Nick said following behind Judy. After a quick trip to the Hopps estate bathroom for a shower the two descended the staircase, entering the dining room, they could see a few of the older Hopps siblings along with Bonnie and Stu eating breakfast. A few of them noticing Judy and Nick and giving them a friendly wave as they took a seat at the table. Bonnie handed them a bowl of oatmeal and began a conversation.

            “Morning you two, did you sleep well?” Bonnie asked the two, as they took a spoonful of oatmeal into their mouths, Judy was the first to speak up.

            “It was fine mom.” Judy said Bonnie nodded at this response.

            “Yeah, despite the size, bunny beds are surprisingly comfortable.” Nick said as he took a handful of blueberries and sprinkled them liberally into his oatmeal.

            “Well, we’re glad your stay is comfortable, so what do you and Nick plan on doing today Judy?” Bonnie asked eyeing Judy and Nick.

            “I’m gonna show Nick around Bunnyburrow, should be fun.” Judy said finishing her oatmeal and getting up from the seat so she could put it in the kitchen sink. Looking to her side she saw her older sister Naomi. 

            “Morning Naomi.” Judy said to her elder sister. The older doe gave her younger sister a warm smile.

“Hello Judy, it’s good to see you this morning,” Naomi said as she took Judy’s bowl and began washing it along with the other dishes she had in the sink, “So how is your morning going Judy?”

            “Things have been good, I had a pretty good night of sleep.” Judy said helping her sister wash dishes.

            “So, Judy, how is your relationship with Nick?” Naomi asked, the question catching Judy off guard for a split second.

“Good, why do you ask?” Judy answered trying to figure out where this line of questioning was going. Naomi nodded, and asked a new question.

“That’s good, tell me Judy, why are you with Nick?”  Naomi asked. Judy gave her sister a wry look indicating that the question offender quite a bit.

“I don’t know Naomi why do you like your husband?” Judy asked turning the question back around on her sister.

“I’m just saying Judy, it’s rather strange for a rabbit to fall for a fox.”  Judy nearly dropped the dishes her anger showing through her face.

“First Antwan now you, what is what this family and mentioning that Nick is a fox!” Judy said to her sister, putting the dishes down she shook her head and turned around walking back into the dining room.

“Come on Nick, we’ve got a long day ahead of us.” Judy said as she grabbed Nicks hand and dragged him out of the house and onto the front steps of the Hopps farm.

“What got into you carrots?” Nick asked as he walked alongside Judy as they made their way to their car.

“Nothing, just a bit annoyed at my family, nothing else.” Judy said starting the car.

“If you say so.” Nick said knowing better not to pry too far into the matter, and just let Judy talk about it when she was ready. The car ride to Bunnyburrow proper was not that long and when they made it into the town Nick could see nothing but rabbits and a few other prey animals and the scant predator.

“So, Carrots where’s the first place we’re going?” Nick asked Judy as they parked the car. Judy straightened her sunhat and lead Nick around pointing out places that were all a part of her childhood.

“Ah, here’s a new place, remember that bully I told you about from my childhood?” Judy asked Nick nodded and Judy showed a sign that read ‘Gideon’s Baked Goods’, “This is his bakery, he’s the one who makes those blueberry pies you love so much.” Judy said. Nick nodded and thought it would be a good idea to pick up a pie.

“Mind if I go inside?” Nick asked.

“Sure, I’m gonna be out over at the farmer’s market, so meet me there when you’re done.” Judy said as she left Nick to go browse the many produce available in the farmer’s market. Inside the bakery, Nick could see a large assortment of pastries and other baked goods, cakes, pies, tarts, and many others all on display in their tantalizing glory; Nick was especially drawn into a large batch of blueberry turnovers.

“Hey there, how may I help ya?” Nick heard a particularly thick drawl say, he looked over and saw a slightly overweight fox with an apron over some jeans and a flannel shirt he was wiping flour from his hands.

“I take it your Gideon correct?” Nick asked Gideon nodded and extended his hand which Nick took and the two shook hands.

“Nick Wilde.” Nick said as he put his hands to his side.

            “You’re Judy’s friend, right? How is ole Judy any ways?” Gideon asked.

            “She’s doing fine, she’s outside if you wanna talk to her.” Nick said just as a black sheep walked in. Nick didn’t notice her but Gideon did.

            “Nah…that’s…okay, um…I- I’ll be back in a sec.” Gideon said nervously as he disappeared behind the counter and left Nick behind in confusion. Turning he saw the sheep

            “Hello, did you see Gideon?” The black sheep asked Nick, he pointed to where Giedion had left in and the sheep sighed, “He’s been doing that for the past couple of months now.” Sharla said in annoyance.  

            “Sharla Woolstein, I’ve not seen you around here before, you, new in town?” Sharla asked, Nick nodded.

            “Yeah sort of. I’m Nick Wilde, I’m here with Judy.” Nick said, Sharla’s eyes lit up at the mention of Judy’s name.

            “I saw her a few minutes ago, it’s good to see another friend of hers.” Sharla said. Meanwhile outside at the farmer’s market Judy was browsing the many pieces produce on display. Looking at a pair of tomatoes closely she was interrupted by a buck leaning his elbow to the side of her.

            “So, what’s a doe like you doing here all by her lonesome?” The buck asked throwing on what Judy could only call the sleaziest voice he could muster. Judy let out a sigh and tried to ignore the buck, but that was proving harder than it should since he seemed to not be able to take a hint, and continued to try to hit on Judy.

            “Come on, I can show you a good time.” He said getting far to close for Judy’s comfort.

            “Listen, I’m not in the mood, and if you don’t leave me alone I’ll make sure your moaning, but it will be in pain.” Judy said giving the buck the most threatening glare she could give, even still this buck must have had a death wish since he still didn’t take the hint.

            “Don’t be that way babe, like I said I can show you a good time.” He said inching even closer to Judy, this was starting to get on her nerves.  It was one thing to hit on her, but to blatantly ignore her wishes to be left alone was another, that was not even getting into the buck’s disrespect for personal space.

            “I believe the doe asked you to buzz off.” Judy heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend Nick say as he stepped behind the two. The buck turned around to see Nick, eyeing him for a moment the buck let out a small laugh.

            “And who are you supposed to be fox?” The buck asked, Nick narrowed his eyes.

            “Her boyfriend, now leave.” Nick said, this seem to have the opposite effect of what the two wanted since the buck began to laugh even harder.

            “Oh, that’s rich, you a stupid, shifty fox, having this nice doe as your girlfriend.” The buck let out another laugh.

            “Judy, do you want to kick his ass, or should I?” Nick asked Judy narrowing his eyes at the buck who was now getting on both of their last nerves.

            “I’ll deal with it,” Judy said as she let out a exasperated sigh, “Listen here, I’m not interested and not in the mood, and if you don’t back off, you will regret it.” Judy said sternly using her police training to give off an air of threat, the buck looked her up and down and seeing that she was serious decided to back off.

            “Alright, fine still, that doe’s too good for you fox.” The buck said giving Nick a dirty look as he walked off.

            “Prick.” Judy said while the buck was still in earshot, and loud enough for him to hear, “So how was the visit to Gideon’s?” Judy asked her mood doing a complete 180.

            “It was fine, I brought you something.” Nick said as he handed Judy a blueberry turnover. This seem to lift her spirits up since she perked up immediately.

            “Thanks, come on let’s sit down for a spell.” Judy said leading Nick to a bench and the two sat down and enjoyed the pastries while talking and generally being a lovey-dovey couple, much to the annoyance of some old does that were watching them with disgust. Judy noticed this and gave them a dirty look back.

            “Take a picture it’ll last longer!” Judy shouted to the older does, this made Nick freak out since he was not prepared for her to suddenly do something like that.

            “Carrots, maybe it’s not the best idea to antagonize random rabbits.”  Nick said trying to make sure Judy didn’t escalate the situation further.

            “Oh, this is not even the top level of me antagonizing them.” Judy said giving Nick a sly look, before he could question what she meant, she drew Nick into a deep kiss making sure to maintain direct eye contact the entire time with the two older does.

“Degenerates!” One of them yelled as they walked off. When the two parted Nick gave Judy a disapproving look.

            “Was that necessary?” Nick asked Judy. With a sly smile Judy kissed him again.

            “No, but it was fun, come on I’ve got some more places to show you.” Judy said. The two continued to walk around Bunnyburrow. While they were walking, they were talking about something Nick had seen while in the bakery.

            “So, I think that Gideon guy has a crush on your friend Sharla.”  Nick said remember the scene in his head. This caught Judy’s attention.

            “What makes you say that?” Judy asked she’d known both Sharla and Gideon for a long time, and the idea of the two having any romantic relationship was rather unorthodox, but then again the same could be said of Nick and her.

            “Well when she came in the ship he got all nervous and had to leave for the back room for a few minutes,” Nick said he then remembered what Sharla had said about it happening for a few months, “Sharla also said that I’d been going on for some time.” Nick added, Judy put a finger to her chin in thought.

            “I guess it’s possible, it’s kinda like our relationship in a way.” Judy said thinking of the parallels between her and Nick’s relationship. Nick shrugged his shoulders and the two continued to walk through Bunnyburrow, until the sun was slowly started to descend over the horizon. This indicated to the two that they should probably return home. Upon returning to the Hopps family farm they could hear what sounded like an argument happening inside.

**To be continued in chapter 6**


	6. Family Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's not much I can say to apologize for the long span in between updates, but I'm hoping you guys like this chapter after a month of working.

            When Judy and Nick arrived back at the Hopps household, there were a great number of things they expected to hear when they arrived back, an intense argument between family members was not the top of that list (it was number nine on the list.) So, when they heard a rather loud and heated argument happening they were quite surprised. Cautiously the two walked up to the porch to hear the argument better.

            “It’s just not natural!” They could hear a male voice yelling, Judy immediately recognized this voice as her Antwan and her heart sunk like a stone in a deep, deep river.

            “Antwan, just because you don’t like it doesn’t make it not natural.”  Judy heard an older male voice say, it was her father Stu. She could at least chalk one good thing to this whole ordeal.

            “Come on dad! Her boyfriend’s a damn fox! What’s natural about a fox and a rabbit having a kit?”  Judy heard a female voice say, it was her sister Naomi. And this made Judy sigh, she should have known those two would have caused something considering who deadest against Nick they were from the beginning.

            “You okay carrots?” Nick asked noticing Judy’s dour look. She shook her head and sighed again.

            “No, I’m not, Nick two of my siblings hate my relationship with you.” Judy said still hearing the heated argument between her brother, sister and her father raging on, “How am I supposed to feel, other than horrified?” Judy said her ears drooped with sadness. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder, looking back she could see Nick giving her one of his signature cocky grins.

            “Come on Carrots, we’ve dealt with worse, if we can live through that we can live through this.” Nick said, Judy took a deep breath, and took a minute to compose herself. She opened the door catching all the animals in the room jumped in surprise when they saw Judy and Nick enter the living room. Antwan and Naomi were about to say something to Judy but she held up her hand and stopped them from talking.

            “You know, when I came home to announce that I was pregnant, I expected some form of prejudice.” Judy said walking further into the living room, “But to hear my own siblings call my relationship unnatural, that’s…that’s another thing.” Judy said turning to Antwan and Naomi giving them both a dirty look.

            “Tell me you two, when my kit is born, will you call them unnatural to their face?” Judy said anger and malice dripping intently in her voice, “Well will you?” Judy said when the two refused to answer she let out a annoyed huff.

            “I thought not.” Judy said letting out a defeated sigh, “I can’t believe you as my siblings would say that my relationship is unnatural.” Judy said sadness now overtaking her anger.

            “But, Judy we ju-” Antwan was about to defend himself before Judy glared at him in anger.

            “Just what?” Judy said getting directly in Antwan’s’ face, making him sputter and deflate, Judy was on the verge of crying.  Nick  took ahold of his girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

            “Sorry about this Mister Hopps, I’ll take Judy and I to a hotel for the time being.” Nick said as he lead Judy to their car, upon entering Judy burst into tears crying into his chest, and all Nick could do was hold her and let her let out her emotions.

            “They’re my damn siblings yet they hate my boyfriend!” She cried tears still streaking across her face, “How do I explain that to our kit, that some of their uncles and aunts think it’s an abomination?” Judy asked looking in Nick's eyes for any kind of answer.

            “I don’t know, Judy…but we’ll figure out, together.” Nick said hugging her tightly. When he pulled away from her he took his hand to her face and whipped some of the tears away.

            “We’ll get through this together Judy, we’ve faced far worse.” Nick said kissing Judy on the forehead, she smiled and held his hands.

            “Thanks Nick, I don’t feel like leaving the car right now, can you get out stuff?” Judy asked, Nick nodded leaving Judy so he could get their suitcases and other stuff. Leaving Judy to stew in her thoughts, some of her family hated her relationship and it was not a thing she was not that unused to. In Zootopia itself she’d gotten dirty looks while walking hand in hand with Nick, but to have a family member tell her that her relationship was unnatural, was…it was a whole other thing entirely.

            She heard a knocking on the glass, she turned to her side and saw one of her nieces. Rolling down her window she leaned forward to listen to her niece.

            “Are you and uncle Nick leaving?” The younger rabbit asked, Judy sighed and put a hand on her niece’s head ruffling the fur on her head slightly.

            “Yes, we’re leaving, but we’ll be back don’t worry.” Judy sad a smile slowly creeping across her face, she at least knew that her nieces, nephews wouldn’t judge their cousin when they meet them.

            “Okay, aunt Judy, I can’t wait to meet your baby.” The little bunny said, eliciting a small laugh from Judy.

            “Me too.” Judy said just as Nick stepped outside the house with their suitcases, after packing them into the car, Nick turned to Judy and saw a smile on her face.

            “I’m glad you're smiling again, you doing good carrots?” Nick asked Judy smiled and nodded as he started the car and the two drove to the hotel they were staying in until they returned back to Zootopia. When they arrived in their room Judy plopped down onto the bed and let out a defeated sigh. Nick sat down beside her and patted her belly lovingly. Judy giggled at this and sat up and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

            “Come on, Mister Wilde, let’s have some fun Judy said as she straddled her boyfriend’s hips. Nick gripped her hips with gusto and let out a small animalistic growl. This was going to be a long, long night.


	7. Abandoning-A message from the author

Hello, my dear readers, it’s with a bit of a heavy heart that I announce that I’m canceling Backseat Consequences, or really abandoning it, it’s for a host of reasons, most of them include wanting to focus on my original content more, depression and lack of interest in the story.  I know a lot of you will be disappointed at seeing me stop writing, but in the end, I think it’s for the best that I let someone else continue working on this story than me running myself into a wall on something I don’t want to do anymore.

But wish me luck on anything else I do later and know I’m thankful to you guys for putting up with my writing and all the crap that it was.


End file.
